1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
Exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, relate to a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage devices such as hard disks may be connected to a host via interfaces, such as PATA, SATA, SCSI, SAS and the like. ATA/SCSI command sets may be defined on such interfaces to allow inter-communication between the storage device and the host. The ATA/SCSI command sets may be based on block-based commands in common. Command sets may provide commands for reading and writing data from and to storage device by the block (e.g., 512-byte).
As another storage device, a Solid State Drive (hereinafter, referred to as SSD) may be formed of a plurality of flash memory chips. The SSD performance may differentiate according to how data is arranged within flash memory chips. In case of a block-based interface, it is difficult to ascertain the hardware configuration within the SSD. That is, although the hardware configuration of the SSD is known, interfaces are limited to make use of the hardware configuration of the SSD. Further, since all SSDs have different hardware configurations from one another, it is difficult to practically optimize a file system of each SSD.